Project TC
by kamefootninja
Summary: The Kraang use their Cloning technolegy to create their own improved ninja turtles. But how do the clones compare to the originals?
"So... Thats them?"

"Obviously" The purple clone tutted at the others insistence of stating the obviously.

"But... They're just out in the open, on the rooftops. I thought they were supposed to be stealthy? We could pick them off right now!" The blue clone had a strange mix of disappointment and excitement in his voice, obviously he was expecting better than the cheerful turtles across from where they were hidden.

"We're doing Recon. This is exactly why we left the other idiots at home." The smarter one hissed in annoyance, he was trying to get any information he could by listening to their quarry, but it seemed the carefree teens were just goofing around and playing a game of rooftop tag. "We don't attack until we have a plan. This was your idea"

"I know." The clone used his robotic eye to focus in on the smallest target, who had slipped and only just managed to right himself as he fell from a water tower."Number 4's original is as slow as he is." Something was said and the Red banded turtle hit him upside the head "Number three's' not as aggressive as him. When he hits he doesn't really want to hurt them. That could be useful, they seem to look out for each other."

The other nodded in agreement. "Then all we need is to separate one. The others should surrender to save their brother. It's their biggest weakness. The orange masked one should be the easiest to capture"

"He is the one known as Michelangelo... They call him Mikey."

"Do you even realize when you talk like the Kraang." Purple growled, his long tail flicking in annoyance. Blue was the only one of them that tended to slip into that speech pattern. "We have all the information we need for now. Let's get going before Number three kills number four."

Without another word the taller mutant made his way back to the Kraang base, not caring if the other was following or not. The two clones had a plan to hatch and their originals had no idea what was coming for them.

XxxXxXx

As predicted, by the time the two cool coloured clones can home the red and yellow clones were battling each other. Or more accurately the red one was trying to kill the orange and the smaller was dodging surprisingly well as he ran away.

"Blue! Save me!" The smallest cried out as he dived behind the self proclaimed leader.

"What. Do you think you're doing." Blue's voice was ice as he hissed at the strongest of their team.

"The little runt has it coming to him." Red growled darkly, squaring up to the other. His pupil-less yellow eyes weren't twitching so he hadn't lost control yet.

"You always let him get to you." The other dismissed, pushing past him to give his latest report to the Kraang. "If you kill him it'll be your own fault when the Kraang cut off your supply." A Simple threat should be enough to keep him in line for now.

With a scoff the brutish clone seemed to lose interest in the fight, unwilling to risk the punishment. "The Kraang could care less about that little reject." He growled, going back to doing push ups in the corner he'd claimed as his own.

"I'm right here!" The smallest one pouted, which only got a dark chuckle from his tormentor. "I'm not a reject. Right?" He asked Purple.

"You are the runt." He stated coldly as he made his way to his computer. "But so is your original, and he manages to keep himself alive...Though probably only because the others protect him."

"Thanks...I think." He sighed and flopped down on a sofa he'd made out of old crates and things he found around the previously abandoned part of the Kraang lab they called home. "Least I can blame Mikey for what I am." He muttered to himself. Out of all the clones he was the only one that openly talked about their originals and the fact they were just copies. He didn't really understand it all, but he considered them all brothers, not sure why they were even meant to be fighting.

A beeping alarm went off and Yellow groaned, dragging himself to sit up. "Already?" He complained to no one in particular, most the time he just talked to himself anyway.

Each corner of the room they'd claimed had a tank of mutagen with a thin hose connected to it. The purple one seemed to be the only one that understood why, but they all needed a certain amount of mutagen each day to stay functioning.

Much to Yellows dismay he needed more than the rest of his brothers. He needed mutagen at least four times a day; Red and purple needed it twice a day and Blue was lucky enough to only need it once a day. Maybe that was why he was the leader?

Purple kept an eye on the smallest as he typed away on his computer, making sure the yellow turtle plugged the hose into one of the stud on his neck before turning back to his own research.

Each of them had 'mutagen input points', little studs that they used to inject the liquid straight into their bloodstream. Blue had one on his right wrist and one on his left thigh; Purple had two in his long tail; Red and Yellow both had two in their neck, but Yellow had two extra in his left leg and Red had one on his right shoulder. The Kraang had attached them before the clones had taken their first breath.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence to the yellow clone, Blue walked in with a smirk on his face.

"They approve?" The purple clone's tail flicked in anticipation, although judging by their so called Leaders expression he could guess the answer.

"They approve. Tomorrow. We're going hunting for turtles."

The red mutants lips curled up in a menacing smile. "This is gonna be fun."


End file.
